Sweetie Belle in Wonderland
by greendogtheater
Summary: Sweetie Belle finds herself whisked to a place of wonder.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Plot: In the Equestria Girls World; little Sweetie Belle finds herself whisked away to a world of weirdness

 **Ch. 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, was walking around a meadow, bored out of her mind. Her sister and friends were to busy to spend tome with her, so she decided to do something with herself.

Sweetie sighed in boredom, "This is usually more fun if somebody was here."

She soon came to a tree and decided to rest there. She gazed up at the sun while making sure she doesn't burn her eyes.

"Wow, the heat is surprising warm today," with that, she yawned and leaned against the tree and rested her eyes while breathing slowly.

Suddenly, something hopped on her stomach, causing her to wake up.

"What the...?"

She looked and saw a rabbit wearing a tuxedo and carrying a pocket watch and it appeared to be in a hurry.

"Angel?" Sweetie Belle asks as she follows the rabbit. She sees it going into a small burrow.

"Why would Angel want to wear a tuxedo and carry a watch?" Sweetie mused to herself, "Well, whatever the reason, I better find him. Fluttershy will be worried sick."

She crawled through the rabbit hole and gazed at the burrow.

"Now he shouldn't have gone too far. It's so dark in here. I wish brought a light-WOAH!"

Suddenly, she fell into a deep hole she didn't she was in front of her. She screamed as she fell, only for her dress to open and float her down gently via parachute.

"Wow," Sweetie Belle said in amazement, "Didn't know my dress was capable of that."

She looked around and saw a bunch of things that were floating in the hole, like a stack of books, a tea set, an umbrella stand (with the umbrella's open), and lots of other stuff.

"My gosh," Sweetie Belle said in surprise, "why would all these things be in a rabbit hole?"

Unexpectedly, Sweetie Belle finally hit the ground, with her rump, and rather hardly nonetheless.

"Ow!" said Sweetie Belle as she got up and rubbed her sore tooshie, "I'll feel that in the morning."

She looked and saw Angel running down a hall.

"There you are," said Sweetie Belle smugly as she chased after the rabbit.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Shrinky Dink

**Ch. 2: Shrinky Dink**

Sweetie Belle followed Angel to a strange, giant room.

"Wowzer!" said Sweetie Belle in amazement before hearing a door close. She turned and saw a door in the middle of the room.

"Aha!"

Sweetie ran to the door and opened it, only to see a smaller door, she opened it, but another smaller door was shown. The cycle continued until a door she was too small to fit through appeared.

"How do I fit through there?" she whined.

Suddenly, she saw a small coffee table with a drink on it appear.

She went to it and saw a note on the drink.

"Drink me," Sweetie said, reading the note.

Shrugging, Sweetie Belle obeyed the note and took a sip.

Licking her lips, she said happily, "Yummy!"

Suddenly, she felt strange. Her body began shaking uncontrollably before she shrunk down to the size of an infant.

"My gosh," said Sweetie Belle, "I wish there was a drink like this in Canterlot."

She went to the door and attempted to open it, but it was locked.

"Are you joking?!" Sweetie Belle said in exasperation. She looked up the table and saw that the key was there.

"How am I suppose to get up there?!"

Just then, a small box appeared before her feet. Curious, she opened it and there were small candies insdie.

"Hmm, I wonder."

She ate a bite and got that weird feeling again. Just then, her feet and legs were growing rapidly and soon, her arms, hands, torso, and her head grew to large size until she was a complete giant with her head hitting the roof.

"Oh no!" Sweetie Belle cried as she looked at herself. Not only can I fit in the door, now I can't fit in this room!"

With tears in her eyes, Sweetie put her hands to her face and began sobbing. Unknown to her, her tears were flooding the place until the floor couldn't be seen. When her sobs lessened, she prematurely took the shrink bottle and drank it, until she shrunk to the size of where she could fit into the bottle.

With the bottle as her ship, she went through the keyhole of the door and into the room.

"Wow, I hope I didn't flood anything," said Sweetie Belle as she peered through the bottle.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Tomboy Dodo

**Ch. 3:The Tomboy Dodo**

Sweetie Belle continued to look over her river of tears. She sighed in sadness while the bottle was still set adrift.

"Are you okay?" asked a nearby, tomboyish voice.

Sweetie Belle gave a surprised look as she looked to her left and saw, floating near her, was a small, female, orange Dodo.

"Um, hello?" said Sweetie shyly.

"What's a wallflower like you doing out in this ocean?" asked the dodo.

"I'm trying to find a rabbit."

The dodo looked bewildered at this, "Kid, you won't find a rabbit until you hit dry land."

"Well, did you at least see a rabbit?" Sweetie Belle asked, "He's white and is dressed in a tuxedo; carrying a pocket watch."

"Can't say that I have." shrugged the dodo.

Sweetie groans in disbelief, "Great, now Fluttershy will have a cow!"

"Who's Fluttershy?"

"A friend of mine who owns that rabbit."

"If I could fly, I would take you to dry land," said the dodo, "but alas, I'm a flightless bird."

"You know, you kinda remind me of my friend, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said, "She always wondered what it is like to fly like a bird."

"Does she have wings?" asked the dodo.

"No,"

"Well then, too bad for her."

Sweetie saw a bunch of creatures on a race track with cactus's in the in the grassy part of the track.

"What's going on there?" asked Sweetie Belle as she pointed to the track.

"The cactus race," said the dodo, "Where a bunch of guys rally up and race to their hearts content."

"Is there an award for the winner?"

"Here, the winner creates his own reward."

"Oh,"

Suddenly, land showed up out of nowhere.

"Look, dry land," the dodo pointed, "Maybe your rabbit went in that direction.

Sweetie peered through the glass in the bottle and saw a familiar, attire-dressed bunny hopping along the path.

"Or is going down that path!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "You have to help me!"

"Can do," said the dodo confidently.

With a rope tied to the opening of the bottle and the other end tied around the dodo's neck, Sweetie Belle's speed to shore accelerated. Pretty soon, they landed on shore and Sweetie Belle got out of her bottle.

"Thank you," said Sweetie Belle to the dodo as she chased Angel.

"No problem, kid," said the dodo.

Sweetie Belle ran until she saw angel running through the forest.

"There you are." she whispered

She ran to Angel's direction, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"How elusive can 1 little bunny be?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in frustration.

She then began searching for the rabbit again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Tweedlesnip and Tweedlesnail

**Ch. 4: Tweedlesnip and Tweedlesnail**

Sweetie Belle continued to look around for Angel until she came to a very straight and narrow log.

"Maybe he went in here." she mused as she went into the log and started crawling through it.

"Man," Sweetie Belle's voice through the log said, "who'd have thought logs would've been this long?"

When she came to the log's end, she came face-to-face with 2 creatures. A blue pair of scissors with eyes and an orange pack of hair and a tan snail with green hair. They also seemed to be dressed up in small clothing,

"Oh, hello," said Sweetie as she stands up, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Tweedlesnip," said the scissors.

"And I'm Tweedlesnail," said the snail.

"Hmm," said Sweetie Belle in thought, "you guys kind of remind of me of 2 boys I know."

"Really?" said Tweedlesnail.

"How uncanny," said Tweedlesnip.

"Have you both seen a little white rabbit dressed in a tux and carrying a pocket watch?"

"A rabbit?" asked Tweedlesnip.

"Yes," said Sweetie, "he belongs to a friend of mine."

"Well, rabbits do live in the forest," said Tweedlesnail dumbly, "and it's over there." He used his eye socket to point to the forest behind him.

Sweetie Belle gave an annoyed look and said, "Can you please be more specific?"

Tweedlesnip then asked, "Are you just looking for him to take him back to your friend or are you curious to know hwere he is going."

Sweetie Belle thought about it and said, "Both, actually."

"Ahh," the Tweedle-duo said before saying, "You're curious?"

"Y'know," said Tweedlesnails, "you remind me of a bunch of oysters who were curious."

"Oysters?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah," said Tweedlesnips, "a dishonest walrus and his carpenter sidekick ate them up."

"Goodness," said Sweetie Belle in surprse.

"I know," said Tweedlesnip.

"Well, thank you for warning me about the dangers of curiosity," said Sweetie Belle as she went back to look for Angel, "but I must get back to my quest."

Suddenly, the tweedle's got in her way.

"You sure you don't wanna here another story?" said Tweedlesnip.

"Yeah," said Tweedlesnail, "You could learn a thing or two."

"No thanks," said Sweetie Belle as she went pass them, but accidentally slipped on Tweedlesnail's slime, causing her to fall. She screams until a snip is heard and stops falling. She looks behind her and sees Tweedlesnip holding the back of her shirt with his scissor mouth, albeit with a small tore in it.

"Thanks," said Sweetie before tugging her shirt away, "but don't save me in a way that could ruin my clothes."

"Sorry," said Tweedlesnip.

Sweetie Belle then went into the forest, eager to complete her quest and find Angel.

Watching her off, Tweedlesnips said, "You think she'll be fine?"

"Hopefully." said Tweedlesnail.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Big Girl, Little House

**Ch. 5: Big Girl, Little House**

Fortunately for Sweetie Belle, there were rabbit footprints not far by and she decided to follow them.

"That rabbit is getting easier to find every minute." said a smug Sweetie Belle.

She followed the footprints until they led to a very nice house.

"Hmm," Sweetie Belle mused, "why would Angel go in there?"

She then went inside the house to search for the elusive rabbit. She then went into a fancy bedroom where she searched all over until she came across a glass of water.

'Well," said Sweetie hesitantly, "I'm sure thirsty from all this searching and the owner probably won't mind if I had a little sip."

With that she took a small sip of the water.

"Wow," said Sweetie Belle as she stopped, "refreshing."

Suddenly, she gave a surprised looked as she felt her stomach churning, causing her to groan and pain and clench her stomach while bending over.

"Ooh," said Sweetie in pain, "Why do I have a feeling that drinking that water wasn't wise?"

As if receiving her answer, Sweetie Belle saw her legs grow to humongous size and pretty soon, her arms were doing the same thing, but that didn't stop there as her entire body once again grew to humongous size. Sweetie Belle groaned anxiously as she grew to the size of where she couldn't fit in the house and, soon enough, her legs, arms, and head breaked through the lower, middle, and upper parts of the house respectively.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Sweetie Belle in exasperation, "Why does everything I digest in this place have an effect on my size?!"

"Need a hand, partner?" said a southern voice. Sweetie Belle turned her head and saw a female dark orange lizard dressed as a chimmney sweeper while carrying a ladder wearing a cowboy hat.

"Names Apple the Lizard," said the lizard courtly, "professional chimney sweeper."

"I'm Sweetie Belle," said the giant 14 year old.

"Well, Sweetie," said Apple, "it seems you got a 'big problem'."

As Apple laughed at her joke, Sweetie Belle gave an annoyed and embarrassed groan.

'Sorry," said Apple through her snorts and chuckles, "Now, how did you grow into a giant/"

"I took only a small sip of this glass of water in the house." Sweetie said.

"Yeah," said Apple, "water can make you grow. Is there anything I can do?"

Sweetie Belle was giving it some thought before being struck with an idea, "Try finding some food and we'll see what it'll do to me there."

Apple gave a sakute and said, "Yes ma'am."

As luck would have it, Apple found an apple garden not far by and came back with a nice, juicy apple.

"Thank you, Apple!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle gratefully.

"No trouble," said Apple, using her ladder to reach the enlarged Sweetie Belle, "Open wide,"

Sweetie Belle opened her mouth and Apple Threw the apple in, causing Sweetie Belle to close her mouth as she gulped the apple down.

"There we go," said Apple.

"Y'know, you remind of my friend's sister back home."

"Really?" said an intrigued Apple, "What's her name?"

"Appleja..."

Before Sweetie Belle could finish, she gave another look of surprise as, in an instant, she shrunk down.

But not to her normal height, no, Sweetie Belle was now the height of a fruit fly.

"Great," said Sweetie Belle dourly, "this'll make my journey more difficult.

Apple suddenly came into the house and frantically searched for Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle?!" shouted Apple, "Sweetie Belle, where are you?"

Sweetie tried to get Apple's attention until she decided to grab her by the tail.

When she did however, Apple turned to see and immediately freaked out.

"A BUG!"

Apple used her tail as a slingshot to rid itself of the bug, unknowingly sending the girl she was looking for off into the distance.

Sweetie Belle screamed for her life before crashing headfirst into a large plate of grass.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Chaotic Caterpillar

**Ch. 6: The Chaotic Caterpillar**

The tiny Sweetie Belle crashed into a mushroom. She managed to push herself off before falling on the floor, having a flat face before it turns back to normal and shakes off her dizziness.

"Quite a fall you took," said a flamboyant voice, causing Sweetie Belle to look up on top of the mushroom and see a strange looking, multi-colored caterpillar smoking a hookah.

"Hi," said Sweetie Belle.

"Hello," said the caterpillar, "who are you?"

"Sweetie Belle,"

"Well," sadi the caterpillar, "you sure are a 'sweet shot'."

Sweetie Belle laughed sarcastically.

The caterpillar looped itself around Sweetie Belle's body and said, "So, what's a sweet little thign like you doing here?"

Sweetie Belle then said, getting stressed by the minute, and as the caterpillar uncoiled himself "I'm trying to find a rabbit belonging to my friend, but I keep losing him and running into these silly scenarios and I keep eatnig and drinking things that make me big and small, and..."

Before she could continue her rant, the caterpillar stuffed his hookah breathing part into her mouth.

"Ok," said the annoyed caterpillar, "Take it easy girl."

Sweetie Belle pulled the hookah breathing part from her mouth and started coughing up a storm with smoke coming out. Just then, she sat up straight with her eyes rolling and smoke coming out of both her ears with a train whistle sounding, making her cringe, before hunching down with a green/sick look on her face as she weakly breathed out a tiny, faltering smoke ring.

"What's wrong with you?" she said weakly yet angrily to the caterpillar, "Don't you know smoking is bad? Especially for me?"

"Apologies," the caterpillar said mischievously, "But you were getting worked up.

"Well how about a warning next time?"

"Fine," said the caterpillar, "So, to sum it up, you're chasing after a rabbit, who you keep losing, and you keep bumping into crazy situations."

"Bingo," said a weak Sweetie Belle as she laid down on the ground, still sick from the smoking she indirectly done.

"What's the matter, kid?" the Caterpillar asked mischievously, "Feeling sick?" He decided to taunt her by holding up 4 arms.

"How many arms am I holding up?"

Sweetie Belle looked but her vision was unfocused and distorted, making her completely dazed beyond all recognition.

"Uh," said Sweetie dizzily, "7?"

"Close enough," the caterpillar shrugged before bringing a garden hose out of nowhere and spraying Sweetie Belle with it, making her all wet, and filled with water. When the spraying was finished, Sweetie Belle is shown to be standing up, no longer green in the face, but was all wet and her mouth was filled with water before she spat it out.

"Feeling better?" asked the caterpillar.

"Sweetie Belle coughed out the water before saying, "I do, actually. Thank you."

"No problem," said the caterpillar, bringing out a towel for Sweetie to dry herself off, "Now, how do you think you'll capture this rabbit when you're 3 inches tall?"

After drying herself completely off, Sweetie Belle said, "I dunno. It's impossible."

"Not when it comes to this mushroom," said the caterpillar happily while patting the mushroom.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously.

"One side enlarges the eater, the other side shrinks the eater," the caterpillar said.

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm."

In an instant, Sweetie Belle hugged the caterpillar and said, "Thank you, Mr. Caterpillar."

The caterpillar, pushing Sweetie Belle away, said, "Yeah, yeah, don't push it."

Suddenly, he gained butterfly wings,

"Wow!" said an amazed Sweetie Belle.

"See you later." said the butterfly as he went away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Eating the Mushroom

**Ch. 7: Eating the Mushroom**

Sweetie Belle got up on the mushroom and tried to take the caterpillar's words to heart.

"Hmm," she mused, "One side will make me grow while the other will make me small."

She took 2 slices from each respective side and she was at an impasse on what to do.

"Which one will make me bigger?"

After a moment of intense decision, Sweetie groaned in frustration.

"Forget it! I'm choosing the right piece!"

With that she ate the piece in her right hand.

However, the moment she ate it, she grew to humongous height, bigger than what happened the previous times.

"WOAH!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she rocket up in the air in the process of the transformation.

Sweetie crashed through the trees before her head went through the other side with branches and leaves in her mouth. After spitting them out, she surveyed her surroundings.

"Not again!" she Sweetie shouted.

"Oh my!" gasped a tiny voice. Sweetie Belle looked above her and noticed a yellow bird shivering fearfully in her nest on top of Sweetie Belle's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sweetie Belle said to the bird, "I didn't mean any harm. I just ate a big bite of a magic mushroom."

The yellow bird shyly poked her head out of her nest.

"Um, please don't hurt me."

"I won't," Sweetie declared, "I'm just a harmless little girl,"

"Little?" said the bird, "I have a hard time believing that."

"I am," said Sweetie before composing herself, "or I was at least."

"How do I know you're not a monster?" asked the bird fearfully.

"Would you fly in my hands so I can show you?" asked Sweetie Belle kindly while holding her hands out.

The bird hesitated before deciding to do it. She flew into Sweetie Belle's hand and Sweetie Belle petted her with her giant right index figner.

"Gee," said the bird comfortably, "that feels nice."

"Do you trust me now?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I do," said the bird.

"You remind of a friend back home." said Sweetie Belle.

"I do?"

"Yeah, really shy and nervous. She can hardly stand her ground when being confronted."

"I hope she can," hoped the bird.

"Oh, she has, more than once," said Sweetie Belle, "and speaking of which, I'm looking for her pet bunny who came down here."

"A bunny?" asked the bird, "I just saw one dressed in a tuxedo scurry past here not too long ago."

"Really?!" said an excited Sweetie Belle.

"He went that way," she pointed to the north.

"Thank You!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, "Now to catch that bunny. But first..."

She put the bird back in her nest before eating the other side of the mushroom, making her shrink back down.

The yellow bird screamed as she and her nest were back on a tree branch. Sweetie Belle, meanwhile, was back to her regular height.

"Oh, thank golly. Now, to find Angel."

So, yet again, Sweetie Belle continued her quest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chesuring Opal

**Ch. 8: Chesuring Opal**

Sweetie Belle eventually came to a large tree with signs pointing to multiple paths.

"Which way did he go?" asked Sweetie Belle in shock, "There must be hundreds o ways."

As she put a finger to her chin in thought, there was multiple colored lights shining among the forest.

Sweetie Belle then noticed the lights and gasped in shock.

"Wow." said Sweetie Belle in awe and wonder.

Just then, a wide smile appeared near her, causing her to yelp.

The smile purre like a cat and, ironically, had mist shifted around it, revealing itself to actually be a cat. A female cat.

Sweetie Belle's eyes wided in shock as she wiped them before asking, "Opalescence?"

The cat purred in confusion.

"Oh great," said Sweetie Belle in exasperation, "Not only is Fluttershy gonna get upset over her bunny running away, but now Rarity is gonna get upset over her cat running away too."

The cat only purred in even more confusion.

"You are coming with me," Sweetie said sternly while reaching for Opal, only for the cat to disappear, much to her surprise and the cat laughs mischeviously.

"How are you doing that?"

As Sweetie Belle searched for her, she was oblivious to the fact that Opan had appeared on her head. Deciding to have some fun with the girl, the cat shed its fur down the back of Sweetie Belle's shirt,

Sweetie Belle suddenly felt an intense itch on her back and, without warning, she scratched her back to kingdom come. While doing this, Opal disappeared from her head.

"Geez," said Sweetie Belle, "it's bad enough I have to find 2 animals, but now I have an itchy back to scratch.

She eventually resorted to scratch her back against the ground. She heard laughter and looked up and saw the cat snickering in the tree. Sweetie gave an angry look before giving an evil smirk and kicked the tree, causing Opal to lose her balance and fall off the tree before landing in Sweetie Belle's arms.

Opal struggled to get free from her grasp and even tried to disappear, but the pressure Sweetie Belle was giving her proved to much of a distraction, so she gave up.

Holding Opal to her face, Sweetie Belle said sternly, "Like I said, you're coming with me."

Sweetie got out some rabbit fur and held them to Opal's nose.

"Find the scent," Sweetie Belle said.

With an exasperated sigh, Opal sniffed the rabbit fur and suddenly, her nose came off her and went to the Northwestern way.

"That must be where Angel is!"

With that, Sweetie Belle and the reluctant Opal went out to find Angel.

TO BE CONINTUED...


	9. The Hyper Hatter and the Smart Hare

**Ch. 9: The Hyper Hatter and the Smart Hare**

Sweetie Belle and the caged Opal came to a peculiar looking house.

"Hmm, I think he went in there," said Sweetie as she went ot the house.

She opened the gate and went to knock on the door.

"Hello?!"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a familiar-looking pink skinned girl with poofy hair wearing a large green hat.

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Sweetie.

"Nope!" said the Pinkie look-a-like, "I'm the hyper-hatter!"

"Hyper-hatter?" Sweetie asked.

"Yep!" said the girl, getting into the girl's face, "And me and my friend, the Smart Hare, was about to enjoy our unbirthday party."

"Unbirth..?"

Before Sweetie Belle could finish, she suddenly found herself, grabbed by the Hyper Hatter and was taken to a backyard with a long table filled with plates and dishes where she was seated on the far end. Sitting at the table was a purple bunny with square glasses.

"A surprise guest, Hyper Hatter?" said the bunny.

"Yes, Smart Hare!" exclaimed the Hyper Hatter, "I just invited her to our unbirthday party."

"More like forced," groaned Sweetie Belle as she put Opal down.

`Potato-To-ma-to," said the Hyper Hatter matter-of-factly.

"Well, have any of you guys seen a rabbit?"

"Hello!" said the Smart Hare indignantly while having her paw.

"Sorry, not you, but a small white rabbit dressed in a tux of some sort." said Sweetie Belle.

The Hatter and the Hare looked at each other in confusion.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked the Hatter.

"Because it belongs to a friend of mine," said Sweetie Belle, "And speaking of which, Smart hare, you remind me of a new friend I made just recently."

"Oh, how nice.' said the Smart Hare.

"Well, before you go," said the Hyper Hatter, "would you only have a small cup of tea?"

Sweetie Belle hesitated for a moment before giving in, "Ok."

With a glee and a smile, the Hyper Hatter fixed up a small cup iof tea and put it at Sweetie Belle's end.

"Thanks."

She took a drink and suddenly, her body went straight and her eye pupils grew large.

In a second, Sweetie Belle jumped up straight into the air like a rocket before coming back down and running around in a circle with super speed.

"WowthatsthebestteaIevertasted!" Sweetie Belle said hyperactively and uncomprehendingly.

In a flash, she took Opal i nthe cage and took out of the backyard with speed so windy, it knocked the table contents down and left a scruffy-looking Smart Hair and hatless Hyper Hatter.

"Hatter," said the Hare.

"Yeah?" asked the Hatter.

"What did you put in that tea?"

"Nothing," said the Hatter simply, "just 50 meters on sugar."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." said the hare sarcastically. CONTINUED...


	10. Painting Roses

**Ch. 10: Painting Roses**

Sweetie Belle ran as fast as her legs could carry her; speaking quickly and frightening poor Opalescenece, all while following the rabbit tracks.

"Ifeellikewearealmostthereopal!" said a quick Sweetie Belle.

The rabbit tracks eventually led to a dead end in a giant hedge, but Sweetie Belle was going so fast, she could hardly notice it and ran straight throught he hedge.

That blast through the hedge, finally managed to slow Sweetie Belle down as she and Opan was covered in leaves in sticks.

"Geez," said a sullen Sweetie Belle as she got rid of the filthy things on her and the cat, "I should've seen that coming."

After cleaning her and Opal off, the saw that they were in a giant labrynth and a castle was at the center of it.

"I wonder who lives there." pondered Sweetie Belle.

Before they could continue their journey, they heard some humming. Poking their heads through a hedge wall, they saw a beautiful humanoid Spade card painting whitComing to here roses.

Coming to her, Sweetue said, "Hello!"

In shock, the card threw her paintbrush backwards and it hit Sweetie Belle in the face, covering her entire facial feature with red paint.

"Oh, sorry" said the card in an eloquent-like tone, "But you did spook me."

"It's alright," said Sweetie Belle as she wiped her face off with a nearby towel, "Why are you painting these flowers, Ms. Card?"

"The Rare Spade is my name," said the female card, "And I'm painting these roses red because I accisdentally planted white roses by mistake and the queen likes red roses. If she saw these, I'll lose not only my job, but my head."

The news spooked Sweetie, "Oh my; Well, let me help you."

"Glad to oblige." said a grate ful Rare Spade as she handed the teen girl a paintbrush with red paint on it.

Soon enough, the card and the girl has painted almost all of the bushes in the labyrinth.

"This is fun," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, let's hustle this 'fun' up," said the Rare Spade, "Because,"

Suddenly, there was a fanfare.

"Oh no," said the rare Spade.

"What?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"She's coming!" shouted the Rare Spade as she grabbed Sweetie Belle and pulled her into a bush.

"Who's coming?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"THE QUEEN!"

Sweetie Belle looked confused before seeing a whole army of cards coming forth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
